Sins Against an Angel: A Rebuttal
by emani-writes
Summary: *Not sure how all the code ended up in there but the issue has been fixed.* Castiel causes a car accident while Dean is driving. Written as a rebuttal for FormidablePassion's Sins Against an Angel over on AO3. Leading up to romance maybe if you squint and tilt your head to the left.


Castiel regained consciousness slowly. His ears rang, muffled noises sounding wooden and dense, and his body throbbed painfully, even more so with the constant jerking sensation he could feel down by his left hip. Groaning, Castiel opened his eyes to see the blurry form of Dean leaning awkwardly over him. Dean's lips moved and his eyes darted jarringly between Castiel's face and his lap, but Castiel could make out nothing he said. His head felt heavy and sluggish. His nose throbbed and the taste of metal filled his mouth.

Dean reached up then, startling Castiel, as he wrapped a big hand around the back of his head.

"Cas! Can you hear me?" The words pricked at his brain though they sounded like they came to him through layers of wool. Mouth moving, but unable to form sounds, Castiel settled for staring at Dean, squinting his eyes in an attempt to focus. His eyes raked over the man before him, noticing belatedly that Dean's right arm hung uselessly at his side.

Concern spiked through Castiel and he attempted to reach out to Dean only to notice his own right arm appeared trapped in the wreckage.

"Dean," he murmured out, his voice thick and halting.

Dean's eyes widened, his head dropping in relief before his sharp gaze returned to Castiel's. His fingers carded through Castiel's hair gently though the concern never left his features.

"Thank god, Cas. You gotta stay with me buddy. Where are you hurt?"

Castiel blinked in confusion as Dean's hand left his hair and began running gently, soothingly over Castiel's form, looking for injuries. And then Castiel remembered. Dean's eyes on him. The boy in the road. The screaming crunch as the car spun into the line of trees beside the road. He looked about himself in a state of shock, realizing now that they were in Baby. That they'd had a wreck, a wreck that Castiel himself had caused. Dawning horror filled his eyes as he snapped his gaze back up to Dean.

"I…" Castiel stuttered and stumbled over his words, and his eyes welled suddenly with unshed tears.

Dean's own eyes when wide with panic and he quickly scrambled away even as he searched Castiel more frantically for any obvious signs to his distress.

"What? Oh, god, Cas. What is it? What's wrong? It's not your back? You're legs?"

A soft wail left Castiel's lips and Dean grew even more distraught.

"Damnit, Cas! Answer me," he ran his hand down Castiel's arms, grabbing onto Castiel's hand and giving his fingers a squeeze.

Castiel squeezed back unthinkingly, Dean's gesture unintentionally grounding him. He looked beseechingly into Dean's soft green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." His whispered words were husky and wet sounding and the tears finally fell from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks in heavy rivulets. "I'm so sorry. Please, Dean, I didn't mean to." Castiel started to shake, the sensation sending shots of pain through his still trapped shoulder.

Dean stared at him confused a moment before dropping Castiel's hand to bury his fingers back into Castiel's matted hair.

"What? What are you sorry for?" Dean looked at him intently before mumbling to himself. "I think maybe you have a concussion."

Gasping, Castiel shook his head weakly, raising his free arm to weakly swat at the tenderly massaging fingers. He groaned when the tightening bands in his chest worsened when Dean dropped his hand, turning his focus instead to Castiel's pinned shoulder.

"Your car, Dean. It's all my fault. I wrecked your car."

Dean shook his head distractedly, his attention divided. "Don't worry about the car, man. I gotta get you out of here."

Castiel flinched hard as Dean prodded trying to get his fingers wedged around Castiel's shoulder. He made another attempt to push Dean's hand away. Shushing Castiel, Dean was nevertheless unrelenting.

"I know it hurts, buddy, but I can't… I gotta find something to get you out." Dean began hectically looking about, pulling open the glove box, digging through. He slammed it shut, snarling in frustration "Cas, you're hurt. I have to help you, alright buddy?"

Castiel shakes his head, a low whine sounding deep in this throat. Dean threw him a sympathetic glance before leaning over the back seat. A look Castiel didn't deserve. He curled up into himself toward the mangled door holding him tight.

"No, Dean. Your car. Your baby. I grabbed the wheel. It's my fault. I know your car is the most important thing to you besides Sam." Sobs suddenly wracked his frame and he pulled his free hand up to cover his face. And then Dean was there. Pulling his hand away and staring at the former angel, his face a mask of dismayed concern. Dean locked serious eyes with Castiel, hand pressed to his good shoulder, giving him the slightest shake for emphasis.

"And you, Cas," Dean said slowly, carefully. "You and Sammy both come before Baby." The look Dean gave him was so intense, so vehement that Castiel longed to look away, shaking his head in denial. Dean's incredulity only seemed to grow the longer he stared before he was leaning back in shocked fury, blinking hard and scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Fuck! Really, Cas? You really think I care more about the damn car than you? Jesus." Dean leaned forward suddenly, his arm wrapping awkwardly around Castiel, his messy face pressed into the curve of Dean's neck. The sobs came harder and Castiel could only barely make out the rest of what Dean was saying to him. "The car I can fix. I need to make sure you're alright. Damnit, Cas, how could you think you meant less to me than the car? No. Damnit, no. This was my fault. I wasn't watching the road. You did the right thing. You saved that kid, Cas. I'm sorry I hurt you. You mean so much to me, Cas. Fuck."

When Dean finally pulled back after Castiel's sobs had quieted, his own eyes shone with tears and the blood from Castiel's face had smeared off into Dean's collar. Flashing lights could just be made out in the distance. Dean turned awkwardly toward them, before turning back to Castiel to take his stubbled cheek in his hand.

"You're going to be okay, Cas, man. Helps coming."

Castiel stared at him through heavy, red-rimmed eyes. "Dean," he croaked.

Dean swallowed back a choked gasp, shaking his head as if to clear it. Biting his lips, he looked down at Castiel from his kneeling position and offered him a weak, watery smile.

"You're going to be alright, Cas. You're going to be okay." Dean's head dropped forward until his forehead was pressed to Castiel's and his words were a warm caress on Castiel's abraded skin. "I'm going to make this up to you, I swear it. You're going to be okay."

Time seemed to slow for Castiel. Sirens and flashing lights filled his senses. His sense of loss was muted as Dean was pulled from his light of sight, lips still moving and eyes intent on Castiel. Worried green eyes were the last thing Castiel saw before the blackness took him again.


End file.
